


a weakness coming on

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Walter and Raymond imagine each other separately.





	

Walter, unfortunately enough, has a sex drive.

About ninety-nine percent of the population does. He’d personally rather be in that one percent that doesn’t have a desire for such things, but he’s not wired that way and no amount of wishing will change that he’s attracted to Raym- people. Attracted to people in general and nobody in specific.

If there were anyone occupying Walter’s thoughts as he settles down on his bed to take care of this annoying bodily function, it certainly would not be Raymond. Raymond, with his too-wide grin and hair that still manages to look soft even after all the times he’s dyed it blue. Raymond, with his annoying jokes and lack of care for proper procedures and insistence on dragging Walter away from his research in order to ‘relax’. He would be thinking about anyone but Raymond.

...He wonders if Raymond’s hair really is soft.

He wonders if Raymond would let him pull. Walter bets he would; he seems like the kind of person who doesn’t mind a little pain, not that Walter has much data of his own to draw on. He wouldn’t pull if Raymond didn’t want him to - he’s not that cruel of a person... not like this, anyway.

If the constant stream of nonsense coming out of Raymond’s mouth were replaced with something a little more pleasing - something a little like the hitching gasps that Walter is trying to muffle with a pillow right now, that would be much easier on the ears coming from Raymond. If it were his hands instead of Walter’s own on him, he’d probably still talk, things like ‘you’re gorgeous’ and ‘like that, just like that’ and all kinds of things Walter would dismiss as drivel in any other situation.

If he could hear them now, instead of merely piece together what Raymond would sound like saying them, he wouldn’t even think of complaining.

Walter gasps half-formed words of his own into the pillow - embarrassing words, ones like ‘please’ and ‘God’ and names he never wants anyone to hear from him, not like this. He’s at home in a locked bedroom, and no one has a chance of coming near, but even so, shame keeps him from letting out his voice.

Because Raymond is straight, the most intensely straight man Walter knows. He’s dated more women than Walter bothers to keep track of, and he’s never once looked Walter’s way. Anything that enters Walter’s mind now as he strokes himself is only a fantasy, with an infinitesimally small chance of actually occurring.

Not even in a dream.

* * *

Raymond doesn’t always need to get off by himself. He usually has a girlfriend, and he’d like to think he’s pretty good in bed by now - if his girlfriends are faking climaxes, he sure doesn’t know, and that’s kind of a depressing thought so he won’t dwell on it.

But sometimes he’s single, or sometimes he’s just started dating a girl and he’s not gonna rush her or anything like that, or sometimes he just feels the need and his girlfriend’s not available. So, when that happens, he settles himself down, relaxes, and absolutely, definitely, one hundred percent only thinks about women.

Why would he think about anyone else? Women are great. Women are gorgeous. He likes talking to women, he likes looking at women, he likes sleeping with women. He likes women with blond hair and green eyes and that half smile when they’re amused but they don’t want you to know they have a sense of humor and-

Okay. So he’s thinking about Walter.

It’s the worst. Right now he’s single, so he doesn’t have to feel bad about his girlfriend, but that doesn’t mean that his thoughts inevitably coming back to Walter is any less awkward. There’s nothing he can really do about it, and he’d like this hard-on to go away sometime in the next century, so eventually he just gives in to the fact that he’ll be fantasizing about his coworker tonight.

Walter is definitely a virgin. That, Raymond’s pretty sure of. But he’s never seen him blush, and can’t imagine it - it’s more likely that Walter would get that hyperfocus he gets when there’s something that he’s actually interested in learning more about. It’s kind of weird - Raymond can’t get that intense about anything - but it’s also pretty hot?

He wonders if Walter would wear his gloves and decides that no, he’d take them off. He wonders if Walter would go slow and decides that he doesn’t rush with anything important, so he wouldn’t rush with this. He’d definitely go slow, and figure out exactly how to make Raymond moan the loudest by the time he was through.

Raymond’s impatient, though. Would Walter listen if he asked him to hurry up? ...Would he make him beg for it? God, Raymond didn’t realize he was into that until just now, but he’s really, really into it.

He doesn’t keep himself quiet - it’s just his room and he doesn’t share with anyone else, why should he? No matter how loud he gets, no one will ever know that he laid back and moaned Walter’s name over and over.

Walter, especially, will never know, because Walter is the person least interested in sex that Raymond has ever met. Even if he did have a sex drive, he barely tolerates Raymond’s existence. Raymond can fantasize all he wants, but this will never happen.

Not even in a dream.


End file.
